


Suit and Tie

by eros17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Junhan, M/M, Multi, jeongcheol - Freeform, mafia, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eros17/pseuds/eros17
Summary: Who will you choose?The person who SUITS you perfectly or the person you are TIED with?





	1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION:

In LIFE, nothing is certain.  
It’s either you win or you lose; you fight or you surrender; and sometimes you’re on the top, sometimes you are at the bottom.

DECISION is a very crucial thing to make.  
It takes step by step to reach the top; however, one wrong move will make you fall to the pits of darkness more than where you first started.

Life is not just simply a walk of destiny where everything falls to the right place at the right time like how it should be. DESTINY is given to a person to choose from. It offers many paths to walk through; however, you can only choose one.

LIFE is like a big GAME- a game full of CHALLENGES, TRIALS, and SURVIVAL. Unfortunately, LUCK is not always at your aid, thus, it’s your last resort.

In this game, one should PLAY HARDER; UNCOVER THE LIES; TAKE THE RISK; and most importantly OUTSMART THE WISE.

Because everything in LIFE is a GAMBLE.  
CHOOSE WISELY.  
TRUST NO ONE.  
MAKE RIGHT TURNS because there’s no turning back. If you look back, you lose.

Who is who? Which is which? Time to choose.

You.

Which PATH will you take?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**SUIT & TIE**


	2. The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It's my first time here! Hope you will enjoy this series of mine.
> 
> Warning: This story contains mature and violent scenes.

Chapter 1: The Moon

 

**1985_**

**Little Mermaid Voyager Cruise Ship_**

 

As elegant as it could be, the ship was filled with classic adornments, from floorings to furnitures; from the curtains to kitchen wares; and from ambience together with the hosts. Bands were present playing some various relaxing music like jazz. Cocktails were delivered with such grace. The Little Mermaid Voyager seemed like a part of the Ariel’s castle above the sea for people to see.

 

On the other hand, people were all stunning on their suits and evening gowns holding their cocktail while chatting or seeing the fireworks in display above the seascape.

 

Everything was elegant and surreal.

 

The cruise ship was owned by Choi Shipping & Co. They owned several ships, including Passenger (travel purposes) and Cargo Vessels until they decided to venture in luxury cruise ship line, and The Little Mermaid Voyager was one of their 1st built ships.

 

Choi Shipping & Co. became famous, especially to the wealthy community. It was believed that they offer a very special and unique services in each of their ships. Casino was never a miss. All Choi Cruise ships has this secret gaming room where there’s a bar and a very secretive and close community. It’s like a mini Las Vegas above the sea, as they name it. Only a few knows it, or probably they knew but preferred not to as it’s not their interest. Anyway, there’s a lot more surprises to look forward to. Like for example, in The Little Mermaid Voyager, there’s a large aquarium inside their lounge; moreover, there’s a massage and other relaxing activities provided for those who wants to satisfy and enjoy their vacation in a slow pace. And by the evening, night life was considered a different life inside the cruise ship.

 

Now, let’s talk about their services. It was obvious that their facilities were top-notch; however, people outside they had no clue that one of their best attractions were their good-looking with pleasing personality crew. People with a very beautiful appearance were expected in this kind of service, but not when Choi Shipping made it to the extent that you’d feel paradise in each of the smile and greetings they offer.

 

Their staffs were trained with manners and with a little flirting, just to satisfy ones needss of attention because the owner knows very well that wealthy people loves praising and a little teasing, as well. Moreover, they were nicknamed ‘the performers’ because all were involved in every show they offer.

 

O well, as the night had started, staffs started to shift the ambience into a different setting as they were to flip their customer’s world upside-down with the ship’s night life attraction.

 

Since little mermaid, Princess Ariel, was known to love music, a Broadway-like stage was prepared inside the big hall, which the enormous aquarium was made their background. All were anticipating about the show.

 

While the performing staffs were training, the others –mostly trainees- were the ones to serve and assist the customers. Yoon Jeonghan was one of them.

 

Jeonghan was the youngest among all. He was 18 by the time he started with the hosting- serving people with a little snack and refreshments. Actually, it was very rare, that Choi Shipping accepts undergraduates. It’s just that, since they were accelerating in terms of income and had released a new ship for their new customers, they were forced to accept inexperience ones. But, those trainees they accepted was selected and trained thoroughly before sending them in the field.

 

The first test an applicant had to go through was screening. The interviewer would criticize the applicants based from how they look, wherein, they would scan through every details of their physical appearance.

 

And the criteria is a no joke! They were basically looking for a demigod, so to speak. The screening was very strict and thorough. First things first, height! Because everyone must be taller than an ordinary person based on each gender; next is their body type, as long as they were all slim, they could work it out; and the cruel little things they’d look for were if one has a single or a tiny scar anywhere visible, they can take their leave; if anyone has an acne on his or her face at the moment, sorry, not probably the time for you to join the crew; and lastly if you don’t know how to capture ones heart with a single smile, better look at the mirror first and practice. And it was just the beginning of the battle.

 

Since the boy was qualified on their first screening, they had to look on his capability to understand and learn things which he easily passed. And then, he started his first field work in the said cruise ship.

 

He’s new and, although, they were already warned about the possible harassments by a simple or light touch for precaution, it was clearly different once it really happens.

 

Their manager gathered all the trainees and reviewed them with the protocols _. “Chin-up, stand straight and smile. Act like you are the most beautiful creature in the world and lure them into our world.”_ The manager spoke with a smirk. _“Go! Go! Go!”_ he clapped.

 

Then, he noticed that Jeonghan, their youngest, were quite stiff and unstable. _“Kid, I know you are the youngest among all. You are pretty.”_ He pulled the boy’s chin-up to look into him. _“Bite everyone you can with your little fangs and never let them go.”_ The manager smirked as he loosen up Jeonghan’s 1st three buttons on his placket and flat them the way people could see his sweet collarbones. _“There. Perfect!”_ then, he fixed Jeonghan’s hair for the final touch. _“Off you go. I will assign you to the casino. Meet Manager Beom Seok. You know how to shuffle the cards, aren’t you? I trained you that’s why.”_ He smiled proudly.

 

Jeonghan nodded. _“Yes, Director Lee.”_

 

 _“I know you are nervous, kid. Good luck. If anyone harasses you, move farther and show a smile and a bow. Alright?”_ the manager reminded.

 

The boy looked at him like he’s needing a little help _“Minhyuk hyung…”_ he seemed afraid and uneasy.

 

Casinos were known as a slight dangerous job for some. Inside that small room, you can be harassed legally and you have no right to complain while you were inside. Jeonghan was totally nervous and his director could see it.

 

 _“Jeonghan-ah… you can do this. I had to put you in there. You are my best student in playing cards.”_ He smiled to cheer the boy up. _“You want to continue your study, am I right? Casinos are a good place to get a large tip, kid. If anything happens, call me.”_ He cupped the pretty boy’s face. _“Off you go.”_

Jeonghan went inside a casino with everything his director taught him; however, it stunned him seeing harassment boldly- right in front of his eyes. In the middle of his observing, the casino’s manager, Mister Beom Seok, approached him. _“Hey, kid! Are you the one Minhyuk assigned to shuffle the cards?”_

 

Jeonghan answered timidly _“Yes, sir.”_

 

Beom Seok knew he’s quite young, but Minhyuk trusted him with the cards; nevertheless, he’s quite charismatic too, so maybe he could pull it off. _“Hey, don’t mess up.”_ The manager threatened. _“Look at me every time. I will decide who will win and who will lose. Understood?”_

 

Jeonghan simply answered that he understood.

 

 _“Now, go to that place.”_ Pointed at a poker table. _“Move fast. They’re waiting.”_

 

The boy went there with his charismatic yet innocent looking face. He got all nervous as all were looking and murmuring behind him. With that tension, he was overpowered for a bit, but once he gasp everything in the table, especially when he held the card, his confidence returned back.

 

Yoon Jeonghan, their youngest, was the only one who could play the cards like Minhyuk does; though, Minhyuk has developed his ability bizarrely through his 5 years in service in a much more complicated and tricky one. Jeonghan was his younger version. Jeonghan’s hands were light and smooth in actions.

 

Then, the game started. Jeonghan was looking at their manager from time to time, in order for him to decide which player would win every single session. The battle was tense. Well, based on how the game master played his little show.

 

No one was standing up. All were hooked up with the game. People gather. People play. People win and people lose. Such quite a tense night. Some were wise to leave, some were so addicted, and some were trapped with the game master’s innocent charms. Jeonghan was a mystery for the people. He’s quite sexy wearing his sweet face. It’s betraying for some reason. Of course, they enjoyed it.

 

After the session, Jeonghan was able to rest. Then, he proceed to delivering the cocktails as he wore another set of uniform full of pockets despite the fit of the clothing. As he was roaming around, men and women alike were touching him in his body parts from where the pockets were located. After a little talk and whisper of playful words, a bill was put inside their pockets. Not Korean Won, but dollars. Once he finished distributing the cocktail, he checked upon his pockets on the locker room while waiting for another batch of cocktail to serve.

 

One dollar? No. most of them were in five or 10 dollars. Not just one, several of them. That was quite surprising, though. What do he expect? Gamblers sure has lots of money to spend.

 

The young Jeonghan kept it and promised himself to make money as soon as he could, so he could study and escape his miserable life.

 

Once ready, he went out again and serve people with his innocent looking smile and sweet voice. Honestly speaking, he’s not that hot and sexy yet as you look at him. He’s more of a pure and meek one. That’s a different selection from many of them. He’s quite fascinating enough to catch attention.

 

Days had passed. All were well. All were happy, just that Jeonghan was kind of ‘still’ freaking out with those touches. Nevertheless, it pays him well. Maybe he could prolong his patience and act like he didn’t feel anything.

 

Except when one person, an arrogant man, he’s been seeing since he worked there inside the casino for days went near him and put his chin on his shoulders. “Hi!” the man greeted with full of flirty tone.

 

As usual, Jeonghan would step side wards and smile. “Good evening, sir! I hope you are enjoying the night.”

 

“I’m a little bored, to be honest. Unless, you…” The man slip his body on the host’s back with his arms wrapped around his waist. “Play with me.” He whispered.

 

It was insulting for Jeonghan to be harassed like that. Not that he couldn’t interact with guys or what. He’s a FILAUDITE after all, or what they called ‘Male Bride’. He could and is allowed to marry either a lady or a man because he’s capable of bearing and producing an offspring despite the gender of his partner. _*See below for further explanation._

 

Anyways, Jeonghan was offended, but he needed to compose himself in order not to offend their customer, especially when their manager noted that he’s a very important guest and a patron.

 

The boy was uneasy with his clingy maniac customer. He’s seen him harassing men and women serving him just like what he’s doing with him. The time felt so short, and he was praying that their bartender could have more tendons to mix their refreshments the soonest, so he could go and roam around again to get rid of the annoying man humping behind him.

 

Just then, that annoying feeling ‘Mr. Popular’ customer suddenly whispered _“You are pretty, boy. Your name?”_

 

 _“Jeonghan, sir.”_ He maintained his smile despite the desire to kill the man embracing him with lust.

 

 _“I see, pretty. Would you like to accompany me to my room tonight?”_ he moved forward and rubbed his crotch onto Jeonghan’s behind.

 

 _“I’m sorry sir. We do not have that kind of service as far as I remember.”_ He answered cunningly.

 

The client chuckled and slid his face into the host’s neck. Jeonghan could feel his breathing, and will all disgust he gritted his teeth.

 

 _“One night for a hundred dollars, baby. Isn’t it a good price?”_ he whispered.

 

Just then, before Jeonghan could say anything, the man groped on his crotch which made him really pissed. In his instinct, he accidentally nudge the other’s stomach.

 

On the other hand, the client winced in pain and back off. Of course, no one would tell him to take note of that person if he isn’t that important. One little movement would call the other hosts attention, especially their casino manager.

 

Immediately, they responded.

 

 _“Sir, are you okay?”_ Manager Beom Seok assisted. Soon after the client was assisted, his eyes were sharply piercing Jeonghan’s eyes.

 

_“We will talk.”_

 

 _“I-I’m sorry sir, it w-“_ Jeonghan wasn’t done explaining himself yet before he got ignored.

 

_“I apologize, sir. He’s still new. I will make sure he’ll learn his lesson very well.”_

 

 _“No. It’s okay. Seems like it was my fault. I think, I already drunk many.”_ The customer replied with all the admittance of his fault and that he’s apologetic about it- when he’s actually not. _“I guess I better go to my room for a while.”_ he suggested.

 

Once the client was gone, the manager reprimanded Jeonghan as if he’s being picky and arrogant. The boy never had the chance of defending himself until he was dismissed.

 

Of course, it would made him feel upset provided his poor heart and innocent mind. He’s still young to begin with.

 

Throughout the night, he reflected to himself, he’d better be strong or else everyone would step down on him. He was crying on the back of the deck of the ship when someone suddenly appeared with the trace of cigarette smoke in the air.

 

 _“Do you smoke?”_ the mysterious man asked with a warm and caring tone. Different from the ones he just encountered earlier.

 

Jeonghan immediately wiped his innocent tears and went back to his professional expression. _“No, sir.”_ He responded to the unknown man behind him.

 

Then, a tall man, wearing his black long sleeves beneath his blue coat went beside the young host to lean into the terrace of the ship’s deck as he was getting another stick of the cigarette through his golden case.

 

Before he lit up the stick, he looked at the young man beside him. _“Would you mind (if I smoke)?”_

 

As soon as Jeonghan was fine with it, the mysterious man lit up his cigarette and finally placed it in between his sexy lips; however, Jeonghan couldn’t fully see the face of the mysterious man yet because he’s shy with his appearance as of the moment.

 

_“You look so young.”_

 

Jeonghan, finally, had the chance to look up into the man’s face beside him.

 

The man looked so elegant and stylish. His mysterious and quiet attitude with his handsome face makes him more fascinating. He’s wearing an ash blonde hair, so he thought, he must be some kind of a westerner.

 

The man was looking far beyond, while Jeonghan was stuck looking at his pretty yet handsome face. It was his first time seeing him in the cruise, or maybe because he stayed inside the casino for a while.

 

Before Jeonghan would get suck into his fantasy, the other interrupted him. _“Aren’t you cold?”_ he asked with full of concern.

 

Jeonghan was startled, but then, he answered quickly. _“No, sir.”_

 

After exhaling some cigarette smoke through his luscious lips, he looked at the boy who’s staring at him and stood up straight from his back hunched on the railings.

 

Jeonghan was alerted and stepped back for a few inches away for a reason the stranger’s hand was moving towards his bare chest.

 

As the man noticed him frightened, he showed his endearing smile and said. _“I’m not a maniac like the man you encountered earlier. Let me just fix something for you.”_

 

Jeonghan, somehow, felt secured towards the man despite having a cigarette on his lips. Not so bad. He never knew a man would look sexy with a cigarette stick on his lips.

 

Meanwhile, the other man took his cigarette off his lips as he was having a difficulty in speaking. And now, the cigarette was clipped in between his fingers.

 

 _“Stand straight.”_ The mysterious man commanded.

 

Immediately, Jeonghan stood up straight as the other wished.

 

With a smile, the tall man buttoned Jeonghan’s placket up to where it should be buttoned. _“Yoon Jeonghan is your name, am I right?”_

 

Jeonghan nodded innocently.

 

Meanwhile, the mysterious man got something from his pocket. _“I believe this is yours.”_

 

He showed Jeonghan his small name tag which he didn’t notice was missing from his vest. _“Ah! T-that’s mine, sir. Thank you.”_

 

Then, the other man fixed his tag on his vest nicely and flawlessly. While fixing the younger man’s uniform, he spoke _“Always remember, an adult’s shirt should only be buttoned and unbuttoned by you and your lover alone; nevertheless, it’s an exemption if you are being dressed by your tailor.”_ And then, the man left with a graceful smile on his lips without letting Jeonghan know a single information about him beside his mysterious and endearing appearance.

 

 

 

 ***

 

GLOSSARY

 

 **_Filaudite,_ ** _or what they call a ‘Male Bride’. A person who has the capability to bear an offspring and as well produce one, whoever to be his partner is. Sure, there are called ‘Lady Groom’ too- but it rarely appears on somebody who have developed female upper body to have this condition. Anyway, as for the gender, the person with this condition is called whichever they would like to be. They may put male or female or MB (shortcut for Male bride) in some of the legal documents as they were known and taken as a third gender in the society. Though, it’s a rare case._

_For further explanation, a filaudite’s body has this two well-functioning reproductive organs; though, science had not yet fully studied this case as this was kind of a mystery in the current technology and studies. So, all they knew was Filaudite’s body has its own rules like for example, cycles. Their cycles were called Quarter Cylcle or Lune de Miel Cycle._ _It’s the counterpart of menstruation for females; however, the symptoms are quite not alike. Male brides will only experience this type of cycle every quarter. That would mean, they will only have 4 times of this cycle per year. Mostly, male brides will start experience their bleeding at the age of 18 and above; in addition, the cycle would stop at an early age, proximately 45-50 unlike with females. It is similar with menopause, it will stop them from producing their offsprings._

_A filaudite will experience weakness, including nausea which sometimes lead to vomiting 3 days before their bleeding; even having a fever. Their bleeding will only last for a day or two. It will be a rare case if the bleeding will last for three days as it may result to death due to excessive bleeding and some complications. They are also prone of getting sick easily around this period because the process of the body will weaken the immune system._

_Proceed to Filaudite Pregnancy, it has more disadvantages than advantages. Most male bride pregnancy can experience miscarriage and or may result to a still birth or a weak child –some has complications-; though, in some cases, there are incredibly strong and healthy babies._

_For the advantages, they can give breast feed to their own child, but it’s only available for 7-8 months. Another is, if a filaudite offspring can surpass the age of 5 without any complications, parents should be assured that their child is smart based on studies._

_Filaudites are capable of conceiving a child most effectively in the 5 days before and 5 days after their quarter periods._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Cast

Chapter 2: The Cast

 

**1985_**

**Little Mermaid Voyager Cruise Ship_**

 

After the mysterious encounter, Jeonghan thought that he might be dreaming seeing that ethereal man around the ship. He even thought that he was an angel, but quite not a good idea since he has this cigarette thing.

 

Nonetheless, Jeonghan felt encouraged in his life; moreover, it helped him become stronger in every minute passed he’s in the ship.

 

Back to work again. He’s as fine as ever, but he seemed uneasy looking for someone.

 

 _“Kid, I heard Beom Seok scolded you last night.”_ approached his manager/ director whom he considered as his kind hyung from the moment he was accepted in the company.

 

 _“Uh-I’m fine, Director.”_ Still, the boy’s eyes were wandering around.

 

_“Looking for someone?”_

 

 _“Uh-not really.”_ But then, his movements were telling the other the opposite.

 

 _“Sorry, that you have to experience that, kid. Mr. Park is really like that. I will have a talk with Beom Seok for some instructions. Don’t be paranoid, alright?”_ assuming that the boy was frightened and became paranoid based on how he acted with his eyes uneasy searching the crowd.

 

Meanwhile, the boy didn’t reply with what Minhyuk had said. Then, he called his attention again. _“Ya. Jeonghan-ah. I said, don’t worry. I’ll make sure no one would touch you like that again.”_

 

 _“Yeah.”_ the boy shortly answered.

 

As Minhyuk was wondering about Jeonghan’s thoughts, he finally understood that he’s not avoiding someone, but he’s searching for someone. _“Ya! I’m talking to you, imma! Who are you looking at?”_

 

The curious director seemed searching too, following Jeonghan’s browsing eyes. _“Who are you searching for that you are not in the right mind to talk to me?”_

 

 _“No one.”_ Jeonghan plainly replied. Again, with his searching eyes.

 

 _“Ya!”_ Minhyuk finally lose his nuts as he reprimanded the lost boy. “Stop that! Work properly!”

 

Jeonghan, in surprise, almost flipped the tray with food on it. Fortunately, Minhyuk got a hold of it. _“What’s the matter, kid?”_

 

_“I-I actually was looking for a mysterious customer I’ve seen in the deck last night. I wasn’t able to thank him.”_

_“For what?”_

_“He made me feel better.”_

 

 _“Did Beom Seok made you cry? My poor, Jeonghanie. He will taste my wrath.”_ His director offered him a heart-warming family-like words to comfort him. _“I apologize I wasn’t there for you last night.”_

 

_“I know you are busy, director. Don’t worry about me.”_

_“So, tell me the name of the guy. I will offer him something rewarding.”_

_“I don’t know.”_

 

In confusion, Minhyuk frowned. _“Idiot! How come you did not get the name of a person who’s done you good? This kid!”_ he wanted to hit the boy for being such a little sweet child with his innocence, but all he could do was to sigh. But he never give up on thanking the kind man for helping their sad bunny feel better. _“You can describe him to me, since you are such a clumsy puppy. I’m sure remembered his face, aren’t you?”_

 

Still searching among the crowd, Jeonghan answered. _“Tall, handsome, and charming.”_

 

Minhyuk scoffed. _“How am I supposed to look for that person?! He seemed surreal! Ya! Pull yourself together!”_ he scolded. _“That’s all you can give me?”_

 

 _“He’s kind of- an- angel? I don’t know. You’ll recognize him once you’ve seen him.”_ Jeonghan said with his cute wide-open eyes telling Minghyuk that he was serious about it.

 

 _“Aigoo.”_ Minhyuk sighed as he was sure that his little bunny was blinded with the ‘angel-in-human-form’ of his who came and rescued him. He even thought, he’s imagining the character on his head just because he’s so frazzled. He let the boy work for a while and leave the talking later because he has a lot to do. _“Kid, we will talk later. I hope I can solve your ‘demigod’ fairy mystery as soon as I finish this program. “Back to work.”_

 

Jeonghan was, again, roaming around, delivering goods to the customers with smile and manners.

 

As night comes, his shift was on the casino. Back to hell as he called.

 

One moment, he was approached by Mr. Park- the one who harassed him yesterday. _“Hey. I’m sorry about yesterday. I hope we are good.”_

 

The client seemed sincere. On the other hand, Jeonghan accepted his apology.

 

_“Would you mind if I treat you a drink?”_

 

Immediately, the boy refused as he was still in doing his job. _“I’m afraid I cannot join you for a drink, sir. I still have a job to do.”_

 

 _“I understand. But please let me treat you something after your shift. Or else I will feel really sorry about the incident yesterday.”_ The man revealed.

_“I’m fine, sir. Don’t worry about it. I understand that you are drunk.”_

 

_“Thank you. Then, I’ll be waiting for you at the bar. Order anything you want. I already talk to your manager.”_

 

Mr. Park was quite unstoppable. He’s like a spoiled brat that whatever he liked should be done. And since, he already talked to the manager about it, he was forced to join the man at the bar as per manager’s request. For the reason, the client shouldn’t be upset at all times. Gosh! What a rule!

 

So, Jeonghan went to the bar as the customer were waiting for him.

 

 _“Have a seat.”_ The older man ordered. _“Order whatever you want.”_

 

 _“Anything except alcohol, sir.”_ Jeonghan replied.

 

_“Sure.”_

 

As the meal was served hot and fresh on their tables, together with their refreshing drink- an iced tea for Jeonghan and a wine for the older, Jeonghan felt awkward eating side by side with a customer.

 

 _“Sorry. Is this getting you uncomfortable?”_ Mr. Park asked.

 

 _“It’s not my intention to upset you, sir, but this set-up is quite tense, don’t you think? All eyes are looking at us.”_ He answered politely and shyly.

 

Mr. Park chuckled. _“I see. Alright. Since you accepted my small apology gift, I’ll get going. Thank you, Jeonghan-ah. Eat well.”_

 

_“Thank you, sir.”_

 

The man left, and that’s the time Jeonghan was able to eat in peace.

 

It was then the darkness of the night and the calmest of the sea when Yoon Jeonghan went out of that room of madness. It was quiet and it seemed that their guests were resting already. He was alone in the middle of a small hallway when he felt dizzy as his vision went muzzy. The next thing happened was, he began acting slow because of the heavy feeling he’s currently experiencing. Jeonghan struggled to drag his body all the way to his cabin while holding on the wall, and suddenly… a man held him and cornered him on a dark aisle.

 

He struggled, but it was useless. His head felt light and had no power to push the other man and run or call someone for help.

 

His shirt’s buttons were forcefully opened by the stranger, while in a few moments more, the man’s hand was slowly exploring his lower part.

 

 _“Help!”_ Jeonghan barely shouted.

 

 _“No use, kid.”_ The man whispered.

 

By that irritating voice, he knew who the perpetrator was. It was none other than, Mr. Park.

 

 _“Please, let me go.”_ The younger begged for help.

 

 _“You know, I should’ve asked someone to put something on your food only if you played along.”_ The other revealed. _“Don’t worry, I’ll be fast, baby.”_ He added as he started smelling the poor boy’s bare chest up until his neck.

 

 _“Please. Don’t do this to me. Let me go.”_ Jeonghan cried and plead once again; however, the man did not listen.

 

 _“You better stop or I’ll send you off this ship right now.”_ a calm yet powerful voice interfered.

 

 _“This is none of your business!”_ Mr. Park answered.

 

_“It is. You are causing unpleasant sound right next to my wall.”_

 

Mr. Park smirked. _“I see. Then, we’ll have to transfer.”_ He answered in a teasing manner while dragging the weak host with him.

 

 _“I’m not done yet.”_ the mysterious man grabbed into his shoulder and snatched Jeonghan from the filthy man’s arms. _“I think my friend is off duty now, sir.”_

 

The other man chuckled. _“This is ridiculous, gentleman. Let us do our own businesses. And why bother? He’s only a mere server, anyway.”_

 

 _“And you are only a mere customer.”_ He answered without fear.

 

It insulted the other party, and it caused a little physical assault. However, with one punch, Mr. Park backed out; moreover, he shouted for help. What a coward. All at once, the managers had gathered. Minhyuk and Beom Seok were the first ones to come, and both of them were surprised seeing his bloody mouth with no other man in the scene. Just then, he accused Jeonghan from taking advantage of him, telling them that he stole his money from his wallet while he was drunk.

 

Beom Seok was shocked. He was on the filthy man’s side. Of course, he put the drug on Jeonghan’s food before it was served, so Jeonghan wouldn’t be suspicious about the food; however, Minhyuk wasn’t conviced- at all. Jeonghan wouldn’t do that simply because he couldn’t. He’s Minhyuk’s little bunny after all. He knew him since Jeonghan was accepted in the job.

 

While Beom Seok was busy assisting his favorite customer, Minhyuk searched for Jeonghan. As he wandered around the ship, he found him and whom he believed to be the person who captured Jeonghan’s heart based on how he described him, on the deck. Now, he assessed. He’s not as godlike as per Jeonghan’s description, but he’s handsome and mysterious. He had that kind of charm, maybe because of his warm gazes and assumingly the way he talks, since Jeonghan was consoled through his words. Minhyuk thought of that based on how he took care of Jeonghan with a scarf covering his messed up shirt, while observing from a far. Just then, he realized that he’s seen him once on his cigars on the deck once. He’s quite charming with his slender body and his sense of fashion.

 

Nevertheless, he approached them and thanked Jeonghan’s savior humbly for what he’s done. _“Thank you, sir for everything. I can take care of him now.”_

 

 _“I think he’s drugged. Don’t put him inside the Casino if he’s not ready yet.”_ the tall man advised.

 

_“Yes. We will take care of that. Thank you, sir.”_

 

_“You should consider banning that guy from your guest list, he’s abusing every crew you have.”_

 

 _“That, I’m afraid I don’t have the power to do so, sir. He’s our patron and somehow, investor. He’s the son of-“_ Minhyuk was halted with the other party.

 

_“That he’s a son of a politician? I don’t care who he is. It doesn’t count with a crime. I can be a witness, meet me in my room, I’ll give you the details where to find me.”_

 

Minhyuk was surprised with the man’s courage and was actually confused with his identity. He didn’t know if he’s someone special too, like was he a son of a wealthy man or just a brave man. But, no one would take the courage like him if he’s not from a powerful family, right? Besides, he wouldn’t be on board if he’s not wealthy at all. No matter how Minhyuk wanted to ask about his family background, it’s rude to question their customer, so he simply agreed to what he suggested, but he couldn’t assure the man about banning the client out of the ship.

 

_“I can request for that, sir; however, I cannot assure you that they would act accordingly, as you know… he has… quite a powerful family.”_

 

 _“You can make a difference, Director Lee.”_ Replied the brave man.

 

Minhyuk bowed politely with a smile on his face. _“Thank you, sir. I will do my best.”_

 

On the other hand, the mysterious man returned his politeness with an endearing smile. _“Have a pleasant evening, gentleman.”_

 

_“You too, sir. Good night.”_

 

Minhyuk was clueless not until the man left and saw what’s covering Jeonghan’s weak unconscious body. The fabric was soft and warm; moreover, it has a signature and a logo resembling the moon- the brand. But it wasn’t the thing that caught Minghyuk’s attention, instead, it was the brand ‘LANCELOT’ beneath the unreadable signature. The director was very aware that that brand wasn’t just an ordinary one. In fact, that brand was said has only two boutiques in the whole world that time. One in London, and one in Korea, since the owner was born in Korea and that, he studied in London. He named it Lancelot because it’s the name he used in London and that he was fond of the story of King Arthur’s knights.

 

 **Lancelot** was said to produce and design their own fabric. At first, it was only a textile shop until they decided to run their own brand catering men’s tailored suits and shirts. Their works were magnificent because of their best tailors’ craftsmanship as some of the customer’s say, that even a royalty of Great Britain made time to visit their small shop located in a small alley in the streets of London. Despite the fame and the image they created, the shop remained humble and were more focused on distributing fabrics to different couture shops.

 

Back to where Minhyuk was thinking, he assumed that he may be a powerful person, but who? Was he a part of Lancelot’s? Or was he someone like a royalty- like a prince? His posture says it. But what country? Damn! It’s messing his head up. But for now, time to help his little poor bunny to his room.

 

The very next morning, the ship would dock into the port of London. Some were about to go, while some would stay.

 

Jeonghan was back to work again, despite feeling unwell since the moment he woke up because of the drugs he took unintentionally. Minhyuk wasn’t able to explain things to him because he’s up early in the morning to do his job. The only thing he remembered was he was rescued by the man he assumed he talked with the other night from an evil dickhead. So anyway, he also noticed a piece of fabric wrapped around his body. Then, he remembered that that clothing was from the mysterious man. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know how to apologize and thank him in person because when you search for him, he’s nowhere to be found.

 

What a mysterious man.

 

Jeonghan, that time, was assigned to deliver breakfast for those people chose to eat inside their room.

 

One moment, he rang the doorbell in room 1006, a familiar handsome man opened the door while he’s busy fixing his cuffs. The pretty male was surprised and glad upon seeing his saviour and thought that finally, he had the chance to thank him in person. He also, didn’t forget the scarf to put on his vest, so if ever he had the chance to see him somewhere, he’s able to give back his possession immediately.

 

 _“Good morning!”_ Jeonghan greeted.

 

The mysterious man was surprised as he wasn’t aware that Jeonghan would be assigned to deliver his breakfast that time. Immediately, he put on his gentle smile for the boy.

 

 _“Good morning!”_ he replied.

 

 _“Where should I put your breakfast, sir?”_ he asked sweetly.

 

_“At the table near the television. Thank you.”_

 

As Jeonghan went inside, he noticed a luggage on the bed; moreover, seemed like their customer was leaving for London.

 

 _“Forgive me to interrupt you, sir, but are you leaving?”_ Jeonghan asked with a little frustration.

 

It called the other man’s attention and replied. _“Yes.”_ And ended it with a gentle smile.

 

It made Jeonghan sad, knowing that he’s already leaving; nevertheless, he’s grateful that he met him- at least they had a little chat. The younger took the chance to give back the scarf he borrowed and to thank him too.

 

 _“Sir, I just want to say thank you for saving me twice.”_ He took out the scarf from his vest and added. _“Here. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to wash it. I just carried it anywhere since I woke up today.”_

 

Jeonghan felt embarrassed of his sudden action, but at least he’d have a peace of mind. In return of his gratitude, the taller man smiled. _“Keep it. You might need it. It’s cold outside.”_ He gently advised.

 

Jeonghan was happy after hearing that he could keep a remembrance of whom he thought his **‘first love’** ; however, sad to say that maybe it’s also their last meeting.

 

 _“Thank you, sir.”_ He smiled. _“Ah-sir…”_ Jeonghan was about to ask for his name but he got shy and never continued his sentence anymore as his heart beat raised a little faster than usual.

 

On the contrary, the calm gentleman was fearlessly staring at him with all the gentleness and warm with his smile. Just then, Jeonghan thought he might want to go out of the room because he’s already invading the other man’s privacy. _“I-I should take my leave, sir. Nice to meet you.”_ As he excused himself politely _. “Have a nice day and have safe journey!”_

 

 _“Thank you. You too.”_ As the taller gentleman watched Jeonghan went out of the room. _“Remember what I told you.”_ He reminded.

 

Jeonghan smiled and nodded.

 

 _“Sir, can I tell you something? I hope you will not take this badly.”_ he sneaked a peek onto his room and saw a pile of cigarettes on the ash tray with all the crumpled papers neatly thrown in a garbage bin.

 

Jeonghan continued talking when he got a quiet signal from the handsome man in front of him. _“You might want to consider quitting cigars for your health. If you feel stressed, maybe you can treat yourself a little. Like a little stroll, or with sweets, even with music in a gig.” And ended his advice with a giggle._

 

The other smiled in exchange. _“Thank you. I will take note of that.”_ A little pause again before he continued speaking. _“And Jeonghan, before we part ways, let me add something”_ he called softly.

 

 _“Promise me… the next time we meet… if I see your first button open it means that you are confident of yourself. If it’s open until the second button, make sure you are strong enough to defend yourself and what’s important to you; and lastly, if that button…”_ Pointed at the third button near his chest from a distance. _“…reveals your skin in public, I expect you to be in control. Take care.”_

 

Jeonghan was mesmerized of everything that’s happening between them every single time they meet. It put him into daze. He’s frozen yet he feel warmth in his heart.

 

 _“Goodbye.”_ The other man added.

 

_“Goodbye, sir.”_

 

The man smiled. _“Until we meet again.”_

 

_“Yes, sir.”_

 

That was the last contact they’ve done, and they would never know when or where they would ever see each other again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
